


worried sick

by Sunset_Pan (patwrites)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/Sunset_Pan
Summary: “How about a scenario where jumin have an argument with mc about him being overworked and not getting any real rest and he went back to the company with bitterness. Feeling worried for him, mc decides to make ammend but something terrible happens when someone tries to kill Jumin but at the last minute mc turnend the table around and take the blow instead . Can you make this angsty please and ends it with a fluff. I love to see a desperate jumin”Requested by: @bat-yo-us on tumblr. Requests are open here or on my tumblr in the notes.





	worried sick

“You’re always so tired when you come home, Jumin! Why don’t you want to listen to me when I say I’m worried?”

Jumin huffs and crosses his arms, obviously fuming. He got home about 15 minutes ago and for the past 10 all you’ve done is argue with him. You don’t want to stress him out even further, but he needs to take a break from all this work. You haven’t seen each other for more than an hour or two for over a week because he’s always at the office and when he comes home he barely eats, showers and goes to bed immediately. He’s wearing himself down to the ground and you won’t stand by and watch it happen any longer.

“I’m perfectly fine, MC! I’ve done this before, and I’ll do it long after you’re gone.”

You gasp at that, offended and hurt by his words. Anger boils through your veins now so you huff and turn your back on Jumin.

“Go on then! Sleep at the office if you’re so attached to that damn place! Pass out of exhaustion for all I care,” you yell as you make your way to your bedroom, leaving Jumin to stand in the middle of the living area. You turn around before you reach the end of the corridor and look at Jumin with unshed tears in your eyes, “And maybe I will be gone by the time you come back, if you’re so sure of it.”

You shut the door to the bedroom quietly, the anger suddenly drained out of you, and you slide down to the ground, back against the wall. The argument leaves you exhausted, weary down to your bones but you can’t go to sleep knowing Jumin’s upset. You resolve to lock him out for an hour or two until he gets your point then go to him and take him to bed, but right as you make the plan in your head you hear the front door opening and closing, then the engine of the car coming to life.

You rush to the window to look outside and catch the rear of the car as it drives away from the penthouse in the direction of the C&R office building. You sigh, disappointed but not surprised that Jumin actually took your words to heart and went back.

The worry nags at you as you pace around the room and debate going to your husband to get him back or just leaving him there until the next day. Love and concern win over in the end, and soon you’re in the backseat of the car with Driver Kim at the wheel, dressed in your pajamas and a blazer covering your bare shoulders.

You thank Driver Kim and tell him to wait for you, then hurriedly make your way to the entrance of the imposing building. There’s no one at the reception desk, but you have a pass so you get in the building with ease. Everything is so quiet, the desks softly illuminated by dim lights, the only disturbances being the light buzzing and humming of electronic gear.

It doesn’t take you long to arrive at Jumin’s office a few floors up. You can see soft, yellow light cascading out of his office through the curtains at his window, and you sigh and shake your head fondly at the stubbornness of this man. You open the door with no hesitation, a reprimand and an apology on your lips when the sight of a man holding a gun against your husband knocks the breath out of you. You don’t think, you don’t hesitate, you just jump in front of the man, instincts telling you to knock the gun out of his hand. Before you can do that though, the gun goes off, probably due to you startling the man more than anything, and you freeze in your position, mouth agape.

“MC!” Jumin yells, rushing over to you but you can barely hear his voice for the ringing in your ears. You look down at your stomach and see a pool of red rapidly growing larger, but the pain hasn’t registered yet. The sight makes you sick and you begin to feel lightheaded, and almost immediately lose your balance, falling to the ground. Jumin is there to catch you before you can make contact with the floor, cradling you gently in his arms. Your vision is fuzzy but you can make out the sight of his moving lips - whatever he’s telling you, you can’t hear it - and tears falling like rivers down his cheeks.

You manage to bring your hand up and brush away a stray tear, accidentally smearing a bit of blood on his face, before everything goes black with static and you pass out.

* * *

When you come to, your mouth is dry and your eyes glued shut. It feels like needles are piercing your limbs all over but the pain in your stomach is the worst by far - it’s like someone shoved a sword through you, multiple times.

It takes you a few times but eventually you open your eyes carefully, expecting to be assaulted by light. Instead, the room is pleasantly dark, the curtains drawn shut with only a bit of light filtering in through the fabric, and the only light source is the beeping monitor registering your vitals.

Your right hand is being tightly squeezed by a dozing Jumin, who if he weren’t sleeping he’d look ten seconds away from passing out, judging by the massive dark circles under his eyes. Even when asleep worry lines adorn his face, brows drawn together and mouth curled into a frown. It makes your heart ache to see your husband so distressed even in sleep, but you’re satisfied he’s safe.

You remember what happened, but only barely. If you chase the memory for longer than a second everything becomes fuzzy and you can’t make out any details with certainty. But you know this - Jumin was in danger and now he’s not because you saved him. That’s all that matters.

You try to glance down at your abdomen, but it proves to be a bit hard given the position you’re in. You catch a glimpse of bandages stained pink though, so it’s safe to assume your entire abdomen is wrapped in bandages to prevent bleeding. Your hand twitches involuntarily in Jumin’s hold, numb from being held so tightly, which makes him jump out in alarm in a second, sleep gone from his face immediately.

“My love, you’re awake.”

You smile and nod, trying to give his hand a squeeze but failing. Jumin’s face falls at the display of your weakened state but he’s quick to recover for your sake and give you a faint smile.

“I was so worried about you. Do you want some water?” he asks, already turning in his seat to grab a cup to fill with water.

He brings it up to your lips, tilting your head gently with his free hand to help you drink before settling it down next to your head for easy access.

“I’m sorry I worried you, Juju,” you whisper after he’s back in his seat.

Jumin shakes his head. “No, don’t be sorry. You were protecting me. It was foolish of you and you’d better not do it ever again, but I understand.”

“I can’t promise you that, my love.”

Jumin looks like he wants to argue, but he drops it for now, not wanting to make a scene and stress you out. You know once you’re back home he’ll bring it up, but for now you’re content to just sit back and enjoy the peace.

“Did you catch him?” you ask instead, looking for a change of subject to disperse the heavy tension in the air.

“Yes, Driver Kim caught him when he exited the building and tried to make his escape. He’s in police custody and will be trialed for attempted murder soon. You and I will have to testify in court, though.”

“It’s okay,” you smile in reassurance, “anything to get that bastard behind bars. Who was he anyway? Why did he try to kill you?”

“The ex husband of one of my father’s girlfriends. He blamed my father for his divorce and wanted to take away something precious of his in return. He’s lucky he didn’t hurt you further,” Jumin says through clenched teeth. He visibly forces himself to relax, then looks back at you with stormy eyes.

“You were in surgery for three hours. They couldn’t get a hold of the bullet without causing further internal damage. For a second there I thought I’d lose you,” his voice cracks and fresh tears make their way on Jumin’s face. “I don’t know how I would have survived if… please don’t ever do that again.”

“You’ll never lose me, Juju. No matter what, I’ll always be by your side. I can’t promise you I won’t do that again, but what I can do is make sure I always come back to you.”

You tug on his hand to make him bring himself closer to you, and you softly connect your lips with his for a short kiss. You then kiss his forehead gently and wipe his tears away, rubbing your nose against his.

“I love you, Jumin.”

“I love you too, MC.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated! You can find me on tumblr @jarvis-ismy-copilot (my main, mainly marvel and random stuff) or better yet @mysmewiththatbullshit (mysme side blog).


End file.
